1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medically equipped ambulance. More particularly, the invention relates to a mini-ambulance for use in providing emergency medical treatment and for transporting the injured and sick from a remote site over rugged and nearly impassable terrain to a medical treatment facility or hospital.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that emergency medical treatment at times must be administered at a remote site and the injured and sick must be transported from the remote site over rugged and nearly impassable terrain to a medical treatment facility or hospital. However, there is presently lacking adequate means for servicing remote sites since existing ambulances are primarily suited for traveling over paved roadways.
Ambulances or motor vehicles with suitable appliances for transporting the injured and sick to medical treatment facilities have been disclosed and utilized. Representative of the prior art are the motor vehicles described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,450 (Jones), 2,387,186 (Schofield), 4,225,153 (Bez et al.), 4,273,374 (Portman), 4,339,146 (Lehmann), 4,425,978 (Star), and 4,677,896 (Litvinoff).
The patents issued to Schoefield, Bez et al., Portman, and Lehmann generally involve ambulances which are not capable of transporting the injured and sick over rugged terrain and which are not equipped to render sophisticated emergency treatment. While the patient issued to Star generally involves an ambulance not capable of transporting the injured or sick over rugged terrain. And the patents issued to Jones and Litvinoff generally involve ambulances not equipped to render sophisticated emergency medical treatment.
None of the referenced patents discloses a mini-ambulance for providing emergency medical treatment and for transporting the injured and sick from a remote site over rugged and nearly impassable terrain to medical treatment facilities and hospitals. Additionally, none of the referenced patents discloses a medically equipped mini-ambulance that can also be driven upon all kinds of playing fields without disturbing the playing surface and maneuver through outdoor crowds, shows, races, and the like.
Presently, whenever human injury and sickness arises in a remote site, medical personnel must carry medical supplies and equipment to the site and then carry the injured and the sick to an ambulance that awaits on a roadway. Consequently, a needs exists for an ambulance that is drivable over rugged terrain. Such approach should comprise the unique combination of features that are embodied in the present invention.